Tress Terence
Tress Terence is a tribute created by PerniciousFabrication. A sterotypical mean girl with a great ability to talk her way out of trouble, what she lacks in strength she makes up for in snappy commentary and charming appearance. Full Profile Name: Tress Terence District: 6 Age: 15 Gender: Female Weapon: N/A, but plans to try to learn one or two in training. Personality: Tress is always one to exaggerate, talking herself up to herself and others, only to chicken out when any opposition arises. Often snarky, her lack of forethought is constantly getting her into trouble and gaining enemies. While projecting confidence at most times, it is very often absent. She usually regrets her actions especially when they cause pain to others, but doesn't show it. Backstory: Being from District 6, she has never had it too hard, but her family has always been stingy. She owned nice enough things, lived in a nice enough house, and generally just had a nice enough life. She's popular in school, often taking on the role of the "queen bee," with boys wanting her, and girls wanting to be her, even though it isn't exactly her favorite position to be in, and would rather just have a small group of friends without the constant pressure. She has always been pessimistic about her future though, especially with the mundane jobs offered for her to take. Appearance: Tress has long light-blonde hair, framing her wide face, with large, watery blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. She was an average build, more on the skinny side, with modest curves. Strengths: Tress is good enough at weaseling her way out of conflict, while simultaneously causing it between others. She is generally able to get people to trust and believe her despite rarely truly confiding her emotions in anyone. Weaknesses: General physical weakness is Tress's greatest weakness, and a lack of knowledge about nature and how to survive. She also is not the most observant, especially in high-stakes situations. Fear(s): The normal snakes, spiders, and rodents are her most notable fears. She also suffers slight claustrophobia at times Extended Backstory Tress was born in the middle of winter, a cold and gloomy time in District 6. She never knew here mother, who died in childbirth due to the poor conditions of many hospitals, but her dad does his best to keep her alive in Tress's mind. Living in an average house of average income, life had never been too hard on her, and she had for the most part accepted her normal life. Tress's father, Garratt Terence, is a large man in both size and personality. Tress is his treasure, and is the last thing left to connect him to his late wife. He works unpredictable hours, being one of many mechanics in the district, so he makes the most of what he does see of his daughter. In Tress's eyes, he is a perfect person, hardworking, dedicated, and loving. He is known for his outrageous personality, being overly gregarious, loud mouthed, and practically immune to embarrassment, and often pokes fun at Tress's constant worry of keeping up appearances. Tress, quite contrasting Garratt, is very concerned with what people think of her, sometimes letting others' opinions affect her a little too much. Over the course of her schooling, she has become a "queen bee" of sorts, always in on the drama, often being part of it as well. She finds herself, sometimes quite awkwardly, throwing herself at boys. Her friend group consists of a few "close" friends, but they are really just with each other for appearance's sake. Tress's biggest flaw is that she rarely thinks through what she says before she says it, crossing boundaries and making people uncomfortable. She feels a constant need for companionship, one she often doesn't get with her "friends." And though she would never do it back home, she may find herself trying to socialize with other tributes, trying to make friends, if reaped. A past of popularity has left her with a sense of entitlement to get what she wants, and it isn't uncommon for her to mope when things don't go her way Additional Information * She will likely be a loner if no one requests an alliance Trivia * In my own personal games (from which all my tributes originate) Tress is the first one dead, being killed in the bloodbath * Though her blonde hair was a defining feature of hers from the get go, I had a hard time deciding what exact shade it would be, finally deciding on a light yellow-blonde * Same as her hair, her eyes are of constant debate within my mind, ending up deep blue. * A "garratt" is a type of steam locomotive that is articulated into three parts, reflecting the transportation export of District 6 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:PerniciousFabrication's Tributes